Drunk Drabble
by Scoobert0
Summary: Somebody's drunk and someone else has to deal with it.  *Now a collection of drunken one-shots*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, yesterday was the end of the college semester, which means my friends and I partied last night. So, in a drunken 4am haze, I wrote this quick. It amused me to no end, so hopefully it amuses everyone else. :) Enjoy!**

"You know what's funny?"

"No, what?"

"Your face!"

"Oh really?"

"Ya Rly! Oh shit, standing is so not a good idea right now."

"No shit Sherlock. Sit down before you fall down. Idiot."

"What did you say about my mother?"

"I didn't say anything about your mother!"

"My mother is a classy lady! Don't you be talking smack about her!"

"Dude, I didn't say anything about anyone's mom!"

"Your mother was a hamster and you're father smelt of elderberries!"

"Wha-? What the hell kind of movies have you been watching?"

"I have no idea."

"Here, let's get you on the bed. You're gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"Nooooooo!"

"No what? No bed or no hangover?"

"Nooooooooooooo!"

"Oh quit acting like such a child."

"Make me!"

"You do realize I'm bigger than you, right?"

"I can still kick your ass!"

"Never said you couldn't. What the hell have you been drinking anyways?"

"Ab... Abest... Ab-blah-blah... Absinthe!"

"Oh Jesus... And how much of that did you have?"

"Uhhhh... One... Twelve..."

"Please let it be shots..."

"Three bottles!"

"Holy shit! How the hell are you even still conscious?"

"Very carefully."

"That's it, come here, you need to go to sleep now."

"Don't touch me!"

"No, don't you run away. Get back here!"

"Help, help! I need an adult!"

"What you need is to sleep!"

"But-"

"No buts. Either you lay down on the bed and stay there or so help me God I will sit on you!"

"... Fine."

"Good boy."

"I hate you Dean."

"Oh shut-up Cas, you love me."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh boy… So yeah, went out for one of my bestie's 21****st**** birthday last night. And let me tell you, I probably should have switched to beer a lot sooner than I did, if this is any indication. Honestly, I don't remember writing the last half of this. I purposely left some of the drunken grammar in to make it authentic. Enjoy the results of my insanity!**

"I shit you not, I am soooooooooooooo drunk right now!"

"Obviously!"

"Just so you know, there's a wall there!"

"I'm not the drunk one, you are. So yeah, I know."

"The world is crooked, fix it."

"I can't"

"WHY NOT?"

"Cause you're drunk and when you're drunk, things tilt. It's why you can't walk strait ever."

"Wait what? Double rainbow?"

"There are no rainbows, it's dark outside. I mean seriously, what the hell?"

"I love you man!"

"Oh no, gimme the shot, you are cut off. Till next month. I swear dude, you are past being super drunk. You're like super duper drunk!"

"Well with a term like that college boy, you're drunk too!"

"You know who's not drunk?"

"No! Do tell"

"Your mom!"

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Not cool dude…"

"I'm fly like a G6!"

"The hell is that even? How does one get slizzard?"

"I dunno."

"How are we getting back to bed, by the way?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh… Angel Express?"

"Bahahahahaha!"

"Wut?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Angel!"

"Wha? Oh."

"Where have you two- Oh, I see."

"Hey Cas!"

"Hello."

"So Cas, we need a lift back to the motel."

"You are too inebriated to drive and/or walk?"

"Well Duh, teeheeehee!"

"Did Dean just…"

"Yeah, yeah he did. There was apparently something that tasted like Tang that he had 3 of, on top of everything else he's been having sent his way tonight…"

"I see. I shall take you to your room."

"Thanks Cas, you're awesome."

"Obviously. And kinda hot."

"Wow Dean, maybe you should shut-up."

"Yeah, that would be ideal. But you know what?"

"What?"

"So not happening! Haha!"

"I hope you both enjoy your day tomorrow."

"Shut-up Cas, just get us back to the room, we'll deal with it. We always do."

"Sweet baby Jebus Batman!"

"What is it Dean?"

"I'm so going to go dance now, come with me Sammy!"

"I am not dancing."

"You're no fun! Cas, come hither!"

"I don't know how to…"

"Don't worry, neither do I. Nobody will question two guys who are wondering about campus till long after the fact and blah, blah blah blah blah."

"What is he talking about Sam?"

"I really don't know. Quick, grab him before he gets away!"

"What happens if he gets away?"

"He'll probably end up streaking down the middle of Main Street."

"And he shouldn't do that."

"No Cas, he shouldn't do that."

"I shall go fetch him."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's time once again for drunk writing! Almost forgot to type it up, oops. Though it might not be my finest drunk work, but it's what came out last night. Hopefully it's enjoyable regardless. :)**

"Don't look now, but I think that dude has boobs."

"Really?"

"It's either that or he has the world's biggest nipples."

"Wow, is this really how your mind works when you're drunk?"

"Apparently so."

"I see. I think I need another drink Dean."

"That you do Cas, that you do. Here, try this."

"What is this? It is enjoyable, I require more of it."

"Haha, always figured you were one for the girly drinks. Hey! Can we get two more Summer Hummers over here? Thanks. There you go Cas, bottoms up buddy."

"My head feels funny Dean."

"That's cause you're drunk Cas."

"I see… I do not like how that man over there is looking at me. Make him stop."

"Dude, don't point! Oh great, now he's coming over here. Where's Sam? We need a diversion."

"I know!"

"… Did you just kiss me?"

"I apologize. I've seen several women use that tactic tonight when given unwanted attention."

"That's cause they're girls, they can get away with those kinds of things. Guys can't, so don't do that again."

"Understood."

"Well, well. Check you two out. Want me to drop you off at the motel and I'll get my own room for the night?"

"Shut-it Sam."

"Hi Sam!"

"So I take it he's actually a touchy-feely drunk when he's not depressed to begin with."

"Yeah. He also drink like a girl."

"I still out drank you Dean. Eleventy-twelve to one, at least."

"Tell me about it. I think the bartenders are about ready to call an ambulance for you since any normal person would be suffering from alcohol poisoning by now."

"I do not-"

"We know Cas, we know. C'mon, let's get out of here before you get it in your head that you're the next Beyoncé."

"Who?"

"Never mind. You got him Sam? Alright, let's blow this joint."

*Thump*

"Deeeeeeeeean, the floor is hard."

"Dean, quit laughing at him and help me get him off the floor. I'm serious, Dean, he weighs a freaking ton."

"Bahahaha! He just dropped! Haha! Oh man, that was awe-hic-some. Aw crap. -hic-"

"Sounds like Cas wasn't the only one drinking the girly drinks. Yeah, I remember how you start hiccupping when you have railmixers."

"Aw shut-hic-up Sammy."

"I remember the one time you came home and dad had gotten back earlier that night. He tried lecturing you but you had one of those stupid grins of your face and kept hiccupping every ten seconds. And when he tried to-"

"Alright! Enough! -hic-"

"Excuse me, I'm still on the floor…"

"Oh shit, sorry Cas. Dean, you need to help."

"Yup. -hic- Up you get Cas. There we -hic- go. Now try to stay up until -hic- we get to the car. Kay?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, let's move."

*thump*

"Deeeeeeeeean!"

"Oh boy, this is going to take awhile."

"Hehehehe -hic-. What? Don't -hic- look at me in that tone of voice."

"It's not funny Dean."

"Oh come on. -hic- You think it's funny -hic- too."

"Ok, maybe a little."

"Still on the ground here…"

"Sorry dude. -hic- Okie dokie, let's move."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Honestly, I don't know how I got this drunk on my own. Ok, that's a lie. Haven't eaten since breakfast and took my ADD meds today, so realistically, this was bound to happen. But yeah! I'm posting this whilst drunk, so forgive any major issues that my addled brain might have decided to neglect.**

"What… Is... This... Even…"

"What, you can't hold your liquor now or what?"

"Oh don't even start that. I've been doing this longer than you ever have."

"Like that matters."

"It did last night with your mom."

"I don't have a mother…"

"Hm. Let's go find one!"

"… Why?"

"Because we have nothing better to do currently."

"… Where would one find a mother?"

"Hospital?"

"I don't like those. My last experience at one was not pleasant."

"Ok then… What were you doing at a hospital?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"… You got a STD from your boyfraaaan, didn't you?"

"What is a boy-fran? Perhaps you mean boyfriend? Which in either case I do not have one."

"Just keep telling yourself that Cassie."

"Quit being an assbutt, Balthazar."

"Oh, tear. That hurt bro."

"You've survived worse."

"That I have. Anyways, perhaps we should look at a nursing home."

"What are we looking for at a nursing home?"

"A mother."

"Oh yes."

"Here, take your pants off."

"I am not taking my pants off, you take your pants off."

"Ok."

"Put them back on, please!"

"Oh come off it Cas. It's not like you've never seen all this before."

"At least wrap a shirt around your waist. I feel uncomfortable with you just… hanging there."

"Pants-off Dance-off!"

"I'm leaving now."

"Oh c'mon Cassie, don't-! Oh, I see how it is. Just go ahead and leave me here all alone then… Well hello ladies!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh, this is so much fail! Ended up drunk again, but the muse is turned off. Got a prompt from Zeppx cause she's the best online drinking buddy ever! (Shhhh, don't question it, just go with it. It works, trust me) And It's 4:33 now and I'm still drunk. :D**

"Aw man, I could totally go for some pizza right now."

"Dude, why do you get the munchies when you're drunk? Every. Single. Time."

"Get me Dominoes cheesy bread!"

"Demanding much, bitch?"

"Pizza, now! Jerk."

"Call it yourself, I'm busy."

"Fine, I will!"

"Jeez, he didn't have to slam the door on his way out… Hey Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"Hand me the Doritos will ya."

"Here you are."

"Hey Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"What kind of cheese isn't your cheese?"

"I don't know Dean."

"NACHOOOOOOOO CHEEEEEEESE!"

"… I don't understand."

"Guh, Of course you don't. Alright, shot time."

"It burns, so good."

"Yeah boy! Know what you mean dude."

"Pfffffffttt- Ahahahaha!"

"… Pretty sure I didn't slip you any 'shrooms. What are you geeking out about?"

"I don't know!"

"SAM!"

"Pizza, pizza, pizza! Twenty minutes though."

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Did you 'shroom Cas?"

"Nooooooooooooo."

"You sure?"

"Why is he laughing like the Joker?"

"That's why I'm asking about the 'shrooms. He just started that, like five minutes ago. It's starting to freak me out."

"Well, I dunno."

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut-up Cas! I'm going to smother you with a pillow!"

"BACON! Bacon, bacon, bacon!"

"I throw my shoe at you, sir!"

"OW! Why would you do that?"

"Shut up or I shall throw my shoe at you a second time."

*Snort* "Bahahahahahaha!"

"That's it, where's the pillow, it smothering time."

"Piiiiiiiizzzzzzzaaaaa, come to me faster pizza."

"Jesus, I think someone spiked the alcohol."

"Hey guys, don't drink that… one bottle… You already drank it."

"What the hell did you do Gabriel?"

"Um, it might have been a present for a certain demon we all know… But yeah… I'm just, you know, gonna go now…"

"Gabriel, you fix this right-"

"BYE-BYE!"

"Bahahahaha!"

"Seriously Cas, shut the hell up! You too pizza boy. Now I really wish I had some of that fruit drink. Nah, no I don't. Too girly. That's why Sammy drank it."

"Quit talking to yourself, you sound crazy."

"You're the crazy one."

"At least we can admit it! You so far up da Nile."

"It goes 'You're up a river called DENIAL' Cas."

"I care not. Fetch me another drink, noble Righteous man!"

"…"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: 8 oz of lime vodka later… THIS! Dudes, I don't even know…**

"It's all elementary, my dear assbutt."

"Damnit Crowley! I thought I told you not to let him watch Sherlock anymore!"

"No, you told me not to let him watch Torchwood anymore cause he was getting too many ideas from it. So I switched him to Sherlock."

"Fine, from now on, no more British TV!"

"You know you're rather loud when you're drunk Dean."

"He's loud _all_ the time."

"Shut-up Cas!"

"See, this is what I have to deal with, Crowley."

"There, there pet. I don't envy you, that's for sure. What kind of conditioner do you use anyways, your hair is rather soft."

"You two keep cuddling, I'm going to go puke my guts out."

"We'll be here. Don't mind us if we're kissing when you get back."

"He's piss drunk, no making deals with the inebriated!"

"Oh you're no fun."

"I need another drink."

"You most certainly do. Here, take this."

"I don't want it!"

"Oh come off it Cas, it's just a dirty martini."

"Just the olive!"

"Just take a sip of it."

"Just the olive!"

"Next you're going to be saying you just want the tip instead of the whole ride."

"What?"

"Never mind, here, I'll just get you one of those apple things."

"Extra appley peas!"

"Ugh. An appletini and your best scotch. Make it quick."

"He's got you pretty whipped on his drinks already. I usually make him drink a beer in between mixers."

"Yes well, what can I say, he's…"

"Not a total dick."

"Hm, I would have chosen something less raunchy to say about it, but yes. He's definitely not a total dick when he's this drunk."

"Oddly adorable too. Look at 'im, he's practically trying to gnaw your arm off."

"What? Ah! Damnit Castiel, this is one of my best suits. Now you've gone and got drool all over it."

"Hehe."

"Bloody angels. The tabs paid up, so whenever you gents are done just leave."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Away from you and your drool."

"douche!"

"He's not even there anymore Cas."

"I don't care. He was being a douche!"

"Not gonna argue with you there."

"Such a douche."

"Ok Cas, you can stop now."

"He's got a PhD in douchebaggery or something."

"Note to self: Keep you the hell away from the internet."

"But my friends live there!"

"You don't even know what the internet is!"

"I don't care!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sooooo, last Friday was my birthday. Went out, got really drunk. Drunk enough to not realize what I had even written and also lose what I'd written. I found it now though, so enjoy! **

"Dean."

"…"

"Dean."

"…"

"Deeeean."

"…"

"Deanie."

"…"

"Deanie."

"…"

"Dean Winchester."

"…"

"Deeeeeeeeeeean."

"…"

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Hi."

"Oh my God. Did you just wake me up from the best sex dream I've had in ages just to say hi?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"…"

"Spit it out dude!"

"…"

"Did you pass out sitting up again?"

"… No."

"Well what the hell do you want?"

"Hi."

"We already did that part of the conversation."

"I know."

"Then what?"

"…"

"Really?"

"…"

"Fine, I'm going back to sleep then."

"I forgot."

"Ugh, forgot what?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's helpful."

"Isn't it?"

"… I can't tell if you're being serious or not right now."

"I think I'm serious."

"Dude, you're never serious, but you are seriously wasted right now."

"Hehe, yeeeeeeeeeeeah."

"Alright, why don't you go sleep it off on Sam's bed."

"SAMMEH!"

"Oof, Jesus Gabriel, what the hell?"

"He's your problem now, little brother!"

"Dean, you jerk, he's like a freaking clingy koala from… Heaven, I guess."

"Oh suck it up bitch, you realize if he's drunk, Cas is going to be too and not too far behind this ass."

"Haha, yeah. I'll consider myself luck then I guess."

"Be an ass about it wil-"

"DEAN!"

"Aw shiiiit. Hey Cas…"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Bahahahahaha! I'm drunk, with Zeppx here, tho this has nothing to do with that, other than the fact that we're both drunk as hell. Whoo! But yes, here, have some laughs after that... I don't have a word for it yet, but the premiere.**

"What is this even?"

"I don't know, but I like it."

"Get a room you two!"

"Shut-up Sam!"

"Yeah, shut-up!"

"You two are a couple of lushes."

"Shove it Samuel, we have cupcake vodka, your argument is invalid."

"Did he- Did he just say what I think he just said?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Wow."

"Whores, all of you!"

"Return of the mean, drunk angel then."

"Here, have another bottle Cas."

"Dean!"

"What?"

"He's already drunk, he doesn't need any more!"

"Like hell he doesn't, we could all use a few more drinks in our lives."

"Tru dat bro! C'mere!"

"No, Cas! No glomping! Down Cas, bad Cas! Sammy, get me a pillow to beat him off with!"

"Like that will do anything."

"He's drunk, a feather would work at this point!"

"Omnomnomnom!"

"Oh God, he's chewing on my ear! Sam, help!"

"Nah, I'm quiet enjoying the show actually. Hey Bobby, come check this out!"

"What are ya idjits doin' in here? What… is even going on here?"

"Get him off me!"

"Hahaha, boy, you are on your own for this. Hold on, I think this needs to be documented."

"Don't you dare!"

"Too late. Rufus is gonna love this."

"BOBBY! GET BACK HERE!"

"He's gone dude."

"Shit!"

"You taste like cookies. I like cookies."

"Dude, you're drunk, not high!"

"Mmmm, cookies."

"Wow. This has just reached a whole new level of weird."

"Your face is weird."

"Your trench coat is weird."

"IT'S AN OVERCOAT!"

"Oh Jesus, calm down."

"I am calm, you be calm!"

"No seriously, clam yourself dude."

"Calm your tits!"

"Oh Jesus, who's been letting Cas on Tumblr again?"

"Wasn't me. Rufus expects an invite to the wedding by the way."

"Damn it Bobby!... Wait, that leaves… SAM!"

"He left."

"Oh great, they both left me here, crushed under a freaking angel."

"You like it!"

"Maybe if you WEREN'T CRUSHING ME WITH YOUR BODY WEIGHT!"

"Better?"

"Now you're hugging me."

"Yes."

"How is this any better?"

"My body weight is no longer on top of you."

"You're still crushing me."

"You like it."

"… Ok, maybe."

"Heard that!"

"God damn it Sam!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Long time no drunk dudes! I wrote this on New Year's, but I don't have any wifi where I'm staying right now, so the only reason this is posting now and not in 2 weeks is because Zeppx is awesome and doing it for me.**

**But yeah, I seriously haven't gotten drunk at all since the end of October when I was at a wedding and had a few too many, I honestly don't remember most of that night after a certain point... Anywho, happy New Year bitches, it be twenty dozen! I'm pretty sure this one sucks cause my muse was murdered at the beginning of November and I've yet to find a new one.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"<p>

"We're in the car headed to Bobby's."

"Oh, ok."

…

"Where are we going again?"

"Ugh, Bobby's, you lush."

"Oh yeah."

…

"Who are you?"

"For the last time! - Wait, what?"

"Who are you? Who am I? Who's this dude drooling on my pants?"

"Wow Sammy, I seriously did not think you had it in you to literally drink till you forgot who you were."

"Seriously, why is this guy using my lap as a pillow? My pants are soaked now."

…

"Sam, there's no one in the backseat with you, Cas dragged Gabriel and Balthazar's drunk asses back to heaven."

"They why are my pants wet?"

"What are you going on about dude?... Oh hell no, you peed your pants, didn't you? Oh god. That's gross man. Damn it Sam!"

"Hehe, oops?"

"Oh great, I can smell it now. If your piss gets on my baby's upholstery, I'm going to clean it up using your hair for a mop!"

"Ewwww!"

"Not my problem. Sit on your shirt or something dude."

"Dean, pull over."

"What, gotta take a shit now?"

"No, I'm gonna -gak-"

"Son of a bitch! There, get the hell out of my car before you spew."

…

"Ugh, that was gross."

"Dude, you are completely shit faced."

"I blame Gabriel. Now shut up Dean. One of you help me get back in the right car…"

"Don't worry, I got your gigantic ass."

" Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wa- blaaaaaaa!"

"Really Sam? Really? You have the entire shoulder of the road to put your guts on display and yet you still manage to throw up on my shoes. Awesome dude."

"S'rry."

"C'mon, let's find a motel or something for the night. Can't have you continuing to soil me or my car all the way back to Bobby's."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Went out with some friends last night. It was interesting, to say the least, lol. So yeah, this one is short and sweet. Except instead of sweet, it's hilarious.**

"I think we should go get him."

"I think we shouldn't. This is freaking hilarious!"

"He's making a fool of himself. He's not even dancing, he's flailing."

"And it's fucking hilarious."

"He's going to end up hurting someone."

"Oh c'mon, leave him be, the man never loosens up. He's even getting some attention now, look."

"Dude, those chicks are going to eat him alive. I'm going to get him."

"I want to see what happens, give it a minute."

"Dean, why are you being such an ass tonight?"

"I'm drunk Sam, what do you want from me? A poem?"

"Now that would be something. But no, just maybe a little- Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Oh shit! Go get him, now! Go go go!"

"I thought this was amusing you."

"It was, up to the point where Bobby started stripping and ripped his pants off. Now let's go grab him and get him out of here before he gets arrested for indecent exposure!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Soooooo this was actually written last week after St. Patty's day. That night ended in a cuddle orgy and me forgetting that I even wrote this. But better late than never, so here you go!**

"What are we even doing?"

"It's called cuddling. I know you're unfamiliar with this act Dean, but it's nice."

"I like it."

"Nobody asked you Cas."

"You should shut-up."

"Go cuddle with Satan Sam!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Le sigh."

"Don't act like you're above it all, angel boy."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Your mom."

"Not cool dude."

"Look at all the fucks I give!"

"…"

"…"

"What did he just say?"

"He said-"

"I know what he said! Why'd he say that? Why'd you say that Cas?"

"It is a response I get often on my Twitter account."

"… Did you just say you have a Twitter account?"

"I did indeed."

"… Pass the booze Sam."

"Lucifer drank it all."

"What?"

"See, empty bottle. Hehehe."

"Damn it Sam!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii. My mom's retirement dinner was tonight, and she got a little drunk, so I got a little drunk so I didn't have to deal with her antics. I know, I'm a lovely daughter, but she gets so obnoxious when she's drunk that I have to disown her. Anywho, here's this.**

* * *

><p>"Um, Dean?"<p>

"Yeah Sam?"

"Uh, you should probably go outside."

"… Why?"

"Cas is sitting on the lawn, staring at something, with a bottle of scotch sitting next to him."

"Aw man, why do I always have to go deal with him? Why don't you do it?"

"Because every time I try, and he's actually drunk, he yells at me in foreign languages and it gets awkward."

"Alright fine!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Cas."<p>

"…"

"Cas?"

"…"

"Earth to Cas, come in Cas!"

"…"

"CASTIEL!"

"What?"

"The hell's your problem dude?"

"You, currently. You've made me lose track now."

"… Lose track of what?"

"The squirrels!"

"… And you're keeping track of the squirrels because?..."

"Gabriel told me to keep an eye on the squirrel with the 5 white hairs on its back."

"… Why?"

" He said it seemed to be working for Lucifer."

"… Really Cas?"

"What?"

"Does the idea of a squirrel, with 5 white hairs on its back, working for Lucifer make any sense what so ever?"

"… No. But Gabriel-"

"Let me guess, he gave you the scotch too."

"Yes. He said it was to help keep me vigilant."

"And when have you ever been vigilant while drunk?"

"…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Did I mention he's been sitting on the other side of the parking lot the whole time?"

"GABRIEL!"

"Sorry bro! I couldn't help myself- Oh Dad! You are a crazy drunk! Get away! Dean, help! I think he's going to- OW! He bit me in the nipple! Who does that? Get 'im off me Dean!"

"Sorry, you brought this on yourself. Hey Sam, get some popcorn, this is gonna be good."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Its been awhile, but over half a bottle of schnapps later, There's this! SHORT AND SWEET BABY! (IT'S NOW TURNED INTO A CAPS LOCK NIGHT)**

"Guuuuuuuuuuuurl!"

"No, just, no."

"But-"

"No."

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!"

"No!"

"Why don't you love me?!"

"Oh, don't even start."

"Let me express my feeeeeeeeeeeeelings for you!"

"No, we are men, we do not talk about our feelings."

"Dean, stop being a little ball of hate!"

"Dude, you are done, we are going home."

"And IIIIIIIIII, will always love youuuuuu- Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Oh my god, can you just shut-up and be a quiet drunk for once?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!"

"You start signing any more love songs, I will knock your lights out."

"But-"

"NO!"

"… You're mean…"

"Get in the car Sam."

"… Fine."


End file.
